Of Somebody Who Needs You
by myeveryday
Summary: Finn grinned and rolled Rachel under him. She giggled as his lips came down over hers. "You were everything I didn't know I needed, Rachel. You're exactly what my daughter and I needed. God, I love you, Rach." Rachel slid her hands under Finn's shirt and tugged it over his head. "I love you too, Finn. So much." AU Finchel


**Author's Note: I seriously don't even know where this came from. I was watching **_**Full House**_** and got inspired. There will definitely be some references to the show, but it obviously won't be the same. The title is from "Everywhere You Look" by Jesse Frederick. (And yes, it is the **_**Full House**_** theme song. I thought it was very fitting.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or **_**Full House**_**, or anything affiliated with either.**

* * *

**i.**

"You guys seriously have no idea how glad I am that you're here." Finn Hudson gave his two friends and his stepbrother a thankful look. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Noah Puckerman clapped Finn on the back. "You can start by getting us some beer and ordering some pizza."

Finn chuckled before the look on his face turned serious. "Really, though," he said. "Thank you. I mean it."

The three men stop unloading boxes from their respective cars, their faces softening as they looked at Finn. Sam Evans put a hand on Finn's shoulder and Puck patted his back. Kurt Hummel smiled at him before he went back towards his father and stepmother's car.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that," Puck said after a moment. "None of this sissy shit." His last sentence was stated just as Kurt came back towards them, carrying a little girl with dark, wavy hair in his arms.

"Puck, while I appreciate your support, please refrain from cursing in front of my daughter," Finn said as he took the little girl from his stepbrother. She opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. When she saw her father, she squealed and put her little hands on either side of his face. Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How was your nap, sweet pea?"

Little Sadie Hudson just smiled sweetly. "Dada," she said.

Puck tickled her stomach, and she giggled and tried to push his hands away. "Sadie loves me."

"She's also at an impressionable young age, Puckerman," Kurt berated. "At eighteen months, she is soaking up everything that we say and is likely to repeat it one day."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Can it, Petunia. My goddaughter is a badass. And can't you just say she's a year and a half? What the hell are you making me do math for?"

"We have to show her _Avatar_," Sam stated. "Best movie ever."

"No, the first thing we're going to do is put Sadie through a fashion show. She has to try on all the new outfits I bought for her."

Puck opened his mouth to argue with Kurt, and Sam started talking over both of them. Finn looked down at his daughter and chuckled. Turning to walk into the house, he muttered, "I'm sorry, baby girl."

* * *

**ii.**

Finn yawned when he heard the cries of his daughter over the monitor. He rolled out of bed and, still half asleep, made his way down the hall and into the pink room. Sadie was standing in her crib, her arms outstretched as she reached for her father.

"Dada," she said whimpered tearfully.

As always, Finn's heart tugged when he saw the tears on his little girl's face. He lifted her out of the crib and held her against his chest. She snuggled against his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Finn gently tugged it out and settled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

A few moments later, Sam dragged his feet into the room. He was followed by Puck and then Kurt. It looked as if they were barely awake as they circled the rocking chair and looked down at the baby cuddled in Finn's arms.

"Wha' she cryin' for?" Sam asked around a yawn.

Finn rubbed her small back with his hand. "She was just lonely," he said in a quiet, soothing voice that made Puck smirk.

"Aw, is Finny using his Daddy voice?" Puck mocked.

Finn rolled his eyes as Kurt pushed Puck's shoulder and put a finger to his lips to shush him. "Quiet voices, Puck," he scolded.

Puck was about to argue, but Finn lifted his hand and shoved it between Puck and Kurt's faces. It wasn't exactly a conventional way of separating them, but it worked. "Not now," he hissed. "My daughter is sleeping."

"So no parties?"

"_Puck!_"

* * *

**iii.**

"Nice apron, Puckerman."

Puck pointed the spatula at Sam as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his sniggers. "Shut the fuck up, Evans. I look fucking fantastic."

"Puck!" Finn put his hands over his daughter's ears. Sadie simply giggled and banged her spoon against the tray of her high chair. "You did not just drop the f-bomb in front of my daughter. _Twice_!"

Puck looked pretty unapologetic. "I'm making some pretty kick ass pancakes, so you all better shut your mouths and appreciate my cooking." Puck even separated the pancakes evenly onto four plates. He set one aside on Sadie's plate and cut it into very small squares. Sam grabbed the plate and put it on the tray. Sadie gave him a toothy smile in thanks as she picked up a piece of pancake and shoved it into her mouth.

"Aw, how cute," Kurt teased. "You two are already looking so domestic." As he spoke, he took the corner of Sadie's bib and wiped her mouth with it.

"Says the man wiping the baby's face," Sam said with a snigger.

Kurt glared at the blonde man before he turned towards his brother. "Finn, let me help you with the tie."

Finn slapped his hands away and proceeded to tie the tie himself. "Thanks, Kurt, but I can do it myself. I just want you guys to concentrate on taking care of my daughter."

"Don't worry about it, Hudson," Puck said as he expertly flipped a pancake in the pan. "We'll take great care of the little badass in training."

Finn stared worriedly at the three men before he looked at his daughter and said, "Maybe I should stay here."

"Nonsense!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No way," Sam added. He picked Sadie up and he, Kurt, and Puck all herded Finn towards the door. "This is the first day of the new school year. You have to go and teach children, and make a difference in their lives."

"And hook up with their hot moms," Puck added. "Cougars are the shit."

Finn shook his head and refrained from commenting and took his daughter from Sam. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "Watch your uncles for me, okay, Sadie girl? You're going to have to keep an eye on them and make sure they behave."

Sadie clapped her hands together and giggled. Finn grinned at his little girl and passed her off to Sam again. He looked at each of the men individually, giving them a pointed look.

"Seriously, guys. Call me if you have any questions."

Puck waved his spatula dismissively. "Don't worry, Huddy. We've got it under control."

* * *

**iv.**

"Uh…"

"Don't bother me, Evans. I'm trying to take a nap."

"No, I think I have to bother you." Sam plopped Sadie down right in front of Puck's face. He smiled at the baby before he wrinkled his nose.

"What the hell is that smell?"

Sam pointed to the baby. "Sadie."

"You mean…" Puck shot straight up in the bed. "No. No fucking way. There's no way in hell that I'm going to change her diaper."

"Dude, I don't know how to change a diaper!"

"And what makes you think that I know how?"

"You have two nephews!"

"So? Do you really think my sister lets me change those kids' diapers? She'll barely let me stay in a room alone with them for five minutes!"

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Well, we need to do something about Sadie's diaper! We can't just let her stay in it."

Puck finally got out of bed. "So get her out of it."

"And we can't just let her stay naked for the rest of the day, either, Puck."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I guess you make a point. Where the fuck is Lady Hummel? He's good at folding and shit. He can change the diaper."

Sam shook his head and picked Sadie up again, holding her at arms-length. "Kurt went food shopping. And he just left, so he'll be gone for a while."

"Shit." Puck now knew that they were on their own with this. He and Sam had to figure this out on their own, because there was no way they were going to call Finn and tell him that they didn't know how to change a diaper. Finn had entrusted them with his daughter, and they were going to take good care of her.

"Dude, take her feet," Sam said.

"What? Why?"

"In case she goes again! I don't want the diaper to overflow, or something."

Puck glared at Sam before he grabbed Sadie's feet and held them up. They quickly made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. They stood there for a moment before they looked at the clock.

"Okay," Sam said. "We have an hour until Finn comes home. That's an hour to figure out how to change Sadie's diaper. We can figure this out, right?"

"Of course we can," Puck said. He helped Sam set Sadie on the counter. "It can't be that hard."

* * *

**v.**

Finn shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He loved teaching music at the elementary school; really, he did. And he taught at a very elite prep school, so he pretty much had the best equipment at his disposal. But sometimes, it was nice to just come home and relax.

However, Finn immediately became anxious when he realized that the house was abnormally quiet. There were supposed to be three rather loud men along with a baby here. There was no way that his house could be this quiet.

It wasn't long before he heard voices drifting in from the kitchen. God only knew what was going on in there. Putting his bag down by the door, Finn took a deep breath before he made his way to the back of the house.

Finn immediately wanted to laugh, but he managed to keep a straight face. "Guys," he began, alerting Sam and Puck to his presence. "Why is my daughter wearing… paper towels?"

Both Puck and Sam had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on their faces. Puck was holding the baby out as Sam wrapped a roll of paper towels around her waist and under her bottom. Sadie simply gurgled in her uncle's arms and let out an excited shriek when she saw her daddy.

"Well, um…" Sam shrugged his shoulders and dropped the paper towels. "Sadie needed a diaper change."

Finn raised an eyebrow and fought to keep the smile off his face. "I'm thinking that the key word here was diaper."

"We couldn't find them," Puck muttered. He did not like the fact that it had been over an hour and they still didn't have a diaper—even a makeshift one—on their niece yet.

A chuckle escaped Finn, and he took his daughter from Sam. He went upstairs, and Sam and Puck followed him. Going into the nursery, Finn laid his daughter on the changing table. He pulled a diaper out from under it, held it up for Sam and Puck to see, and then expertly and quickly changed the diaper.

Finn tickled Sadie's stomach. "There you go, Sadie girl," he said. "All done!"

She giggled and clapped her hands while Puck scowled. "Come on. It's not like you knew how to change a diaper when Sadie was first born. Your mom had to change her diaper all the time."

"And you didn't see the alien that Sadie produced, man. It looked like that thing was about to jump out of her diaper. We had to take cover!"

"And Hummel wasn't here, either," Puck grumbled. "That little bastard went food shopping and he still isn't back yet."

Finn snorted as he put a t-shirt on Sadie. "Kurt doesn't know how to change a diaper. He ran away the first time he was alone with Sadie and she needed a diaper change." He patted Puck and Sam on the head, much as he would his own daughter. "But you get an A for effort, guys. Come on, let's go get dinner started."

They had just come down the stairs when Kurt threw the door open and ran inside, carrying several bags full of organic food. Puck made a face and pointed at the green leaves sticking out of the top of one.

"What the hell is that, Hummel?" Puck demanded.

Kurt waved a hand. "Not right now. I have some very exciting news." He paused for dramatic effect before he exclaimed, "We have new neighbors!"

* * *

**vi.**

Sam, Puck, Kurt, Finn, and Sadie all stood by the front window. They watched as a man and woman with dark hair unloaded furniture from a truck. They were moving into the house next door. Finn vaguely remembered an older couple living there.

"They look like they're related," Sam said.

Kurt kept eyeing up the man with the gelled, curly hair. He had a bow tie and a vest on, and Kurt kept smiling as he watched him.

Puck nudged Kurt. "Get some, Hummel!"

While Sam and Puck continued to encourage Kurt, Finn found himself watching the young woman with long, dark hair. She was petite with large, brown eyes and a bright smile. It seemed that Sadie was watching her, too. Finn was so caught up in watching her that he didn't notice Puck, Sam, and Kurt giving him very amused looks.

"Well well," Puck finally said with a smirk. "It seems as if Finn wants to—"

Finn put his hands over his daughter's ears and glared at his best friend. "Do not even finish that sentence, Puckerman. My daughter is in the room."

Puck blinked innocently at him. "I was just going to say that you wanted to set up your own play date with her, Finn. What did you think I was going to say?"

"We should make some type of food to welcome them to the street," Kurt said. "I'll be in charge of wrapping it up and making it look nice, of course, but someone is going to have to actually bake it. Puck?"

Finn and Sam looked to him as well. Puck was, surprisingly, an excellent cook. Over the last couple of weeks, he had taken charge of making most of their meals. No one could deny that they had been eating better.

"Fine," Puck relented. "I'll go get started on them now. You bitches are lucky that I like to eat well."

"Dada cookies?" Sadie asked. She had easily picked up on the fact that Puck was going to bake, and she looked at her dad before turning to her uncle with wide eyes.

Sam laughed. "You're so smart, Sadie!"

Sadie just grinned and held her hands out to Puck. "Cookies?" she repeated.

* * *

**vii.**

Just as Puck had set the freshly baked cookies on the cooling rack, there was a knock on the door.

Sadie toddled towards the door, and Finn scooped her up as he went to answer it. When he swung the door open, he found the same young woman who had just moved in next door standing on the other side. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "My name is Rachel Berry, and this is my cousin, Blaine Anderson. We just moved in next door and we wanted to introduce ourselves."

Finn's lips lifted into a crooked smile, revealing the dimple in his cheek. "I'm Finn Hudson and this is my daughter, Sadie."

"She's adorable!" Rachel exclaimed. She wiggled her fingers at the little girl. "Hi, Sadie!"

Sadie giggled and clapped her hands together, causing Rachel's smile to brighten even further. Finn grinned as he watched how immediately taken his daughter was with the young woman in front of them, but then the moment was ruined when there was a loud crash and then a shriek from Kurt.

"Oh dear," Rachel said, her face flashing with concern. "What was that?"

Finn could hear Puck laughing, and then he heard Sam's chuckle. He sighed and shook his head before he said. "We might as well go check it out."

They all stepped into the house. When they got into the kitchen, Finn had to try his hardest not to burst into laughter. He could hear a giggle get choked off by Rachel and even Blaine. Puck and Sam, on the other hand, had not stopped laughing.

Kurt was covered from head to toe in flour.

Sadie giggled. "Kur!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Yes, baby girl," Finn said. "That's Uncle Kurt. The question is, how did he end up like this?"

"Kurt is a dumbass, that's how!" Puck exclaimed around his laughter.

Finn rolled his eyes before he said, "Rachel, Blaine, these are… well, I guess they're my roommates. Kurt is my stepbrother, and this is Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. Guys, these are our new neighbors."

"It's a good thing you came over," Puck said. "We just finished with the cookies—Damn, it Petunia! You got flour all over my cookies. Now they're ruined." Puck scowled at Kurt and through the dishtowel at him. "Great fucking job."

Still suppressing her giggles, Rachel held up a basket. "I made some banana bread."

Kurt was still trying to brush all of the flour off of him, and was really only succeeding in getting it all over the kitchen. "Does it taste good, at least?"

Speaking for the first time, Blaine suddenly blurted, "Rachel makes the best banana bread."

Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye. Even under the white flour, his pale skin flushed pink. "I guess I'll have some, then."

Rachel looked between Blaine and Kurt, her eyes sparkling. She caught Finn's gaze, and he grinned at her. His heart thumped a little harder when she beamed back at him.

* * *

**viii.**

Rachel was walking to get the mail when she noticed Finn out front, mowing the lawn. She had just pulled her mail out of the mailbox when Finn stopped and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his defined chest and abdomen. Rachel's mouth dropped open, her mail hanging limply from her hands.

It was then that Finn looked up and gave her that gorgeous crooked grin, waving at her. Rachel forced herself out of her trance (and hoped that she wasn't drooling) long enough to wave back. But Finn slung his shirt over the handle bar of the lawnmower and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Rach," he said. "What's up?"

What's up? Finn's fantastic body, that's what's up. But Rachel refrained from saying that. She was actually quite impressed with herself.

"Just getting ready to head to work," Rachel said instead.

Finn's eyebrows shot up. "It's Sunday afternoon. Where do you work that would cause you to go in?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm actually opening a theater. I have to go look over it before we open on Friday."

"A theater? Really?" Finn looked impressed and genuinely interested in what she had to say. His amber eyes were bright as he crossed his impressive arms over his sculpted chest.

"Well, I was on Broadway all throughout high school. I only just now finished my run in _Wicked_, so I thought it would be nice to open a community theater out here in the suburbs. That's how I got my start, and it was always a dream of mine."

"You were on Broadway?" Finn asked.

"For nine years," Rachel answered with a nod of her head. She was very proud of her Broadway career, even if she had to forgo a typical high school and college experience.

"Kurt loves Broadway. He actually just went to see _Wicked_, and he wouldn't stop talking about it. Didn't it win a Tony, or something?"

"It did," Rachel said with a laugh. Finn was trying hard to pull what little information he knew about Broadway into the conversation, and she appreciated it.

"That's really amazing, Rach."

Rachel smiled at him, flushing under his praise. "Kurt tells me that you're a teacher. That's amazing, too."

Finn gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel watched his muscles flex before forcing her eyes back to his face. "I like my job," he said.

Rachel just watched him for another moment, a smile on her face. She was trying so hard not to crush on him, but it wasn't really working. The guy had a daughter who was a year and a half years old, and she didn't know anything about that back story. Was it really wise to pursue a relationship with him?

Rachel really, really wanted to.

Her cheeks flushed harder at the thought, and Finn smiled at her again. He pointed to the lawnmower before he said, "I'm just about finished with my yard. Do you want me to mow your lawn?"

"Oh, Finn. You don't have to do that."

Finn grinned at her. "I don't mind. I want to. Besides, that banana bread was amazing. I feel like I have to do something to repay you."

Rachel bit her lip, but she didn't notice the way Finn's eyes zeroed in on the action. "Thank you, Finn. I really appreciate it. And as a way of saying thanks, I'll go bake some more banana bread."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep mowing your lawn, then."

As long as Finn kept his shirt off, Rachel didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

**ix.**

"You have to tell me about Finn."

Kurt's head jutted back in surprise as his eyes widened at Blaine. "Why?" he demanded. Blaine wasn't interested in Finn, was he? That would seriously ruin Kurt's day… not to mention this coffee date.

Blaine seemed to know what Kurt was thinking, and he held his hands up. "Don't worry. I don't have a thing for Finn. But Rachel does."

"Oh." Kurt relaxed and smiled. "Well, I can assure you that Finn has a thing for Rachel as well."

Blaine grinned and rubbed his hands together, already plotting ways to get Finn and Rachel to spend time together. "So, go on. Tell me more about your stepbrother and his adorable daughter."

"Ah." Kurt ran his fingers around the rim of his coffee cup as a small frown appeared on his face. "That's quite a long story. One that I'm really not at liberty to tell myself." Seeing the look on Blaine's face, Kurt quickly added, "But Finn is a good guy. I promise."

"I know," Blaine said reassuringly. "I can tell."

Kurt sighed before he continued. "It was a surprise to all of us when Finn's ex-girlfriend got pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but Finn was ready to be a father. More than that, he _wanted_ to be a father. They agreed to try, but when Sadie was only three weeks old, Josie—that was Sadie's mother's name—just… left. She signed over all parental rights to Finn and left. We haven't heard from her since."

"Oh." Blaine felt horrible for Finn and his sweet little daughter. No one deserved to have that happen to him, but at least he had a great support system.

Kurt nodded his head. "Things were hard for a while. Josie definitely wasn't the love of Finn's life, but he cared about her. He couldn't fathom leaving his child, and he felt horrible knowing that Sadie would have to grow up without a mother. But he's an amazing dad, and he held it together for her and has worked so hard to make sure that Sadie has everything she needs."

"And now he has you, Puck, and Sam," Blaine pointed out.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "We're quite the misfit little family, aren't we?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever works, right?"

Kurt nodded his head once again before shifting his hand closer to Blaine's. "Why don't we talk about something else now?"

* * *

**x.**

"Man, thank God you're here," Finn said. He handed Sadie to Sam as he walked through the front door and then bent to pick up his briefcase. "I have to go. Sadie's dinner is already ready, and you know bedtime is at seven o'clock—"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I just came back here to change. I have to go back out."

Finn froze, his jacket hanging from one arm as he stared at his friend. "I thought you were going to be here tonight!"

"Uh… no. My friend is doing a screening of _Star Wars_ tonight. I've had this planned for the past two weeks."

"No." Finn ran his hands through his hair as he took Sadie back from Sam. "No, no, no. This is not happening right now. Kurt is going out on a date with Blaine, Puck has a gig at the bar, my mom and Burt are busy, you're going out, and I have parent-teacher conferences that start in fifteen minutes. Who's going to watch Sadie?"

"You should have put it on the calendar I set up!" Kurt sang as he strolled past Sam and Finn and out the door. Puck was close behind. Sam grabbed his jacket and tried to escape before Finn could corner him again. Undaunted, Finn ran outside behind them.

"Guys, I can't take Sadie with me! We talked about this! We said that we would split up this time equally!"

"Dude, you know that we want to help," Puck said as he got into his car. "But we need some time to ourselves. Tonight is that time."

Steam was nearly blowing out of Finn's ears now, he was so frustrated. He opened his mouth, ready to say something that he would probably regret later, when a quiet voice reached him across the yard.

"I can watch Sadie, if you want."

All four men turned to find Rachel standing near her mailbox. Blaine was right behind her, and he waved to them before going to join Kurt. Finn was trying desperately not to get his hopes up, but he was already stepping closer to Rachel.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." Rachel held her arms out and Sadie leaned away from Finn, towards Rachel. "I don't mind at all. I babysat quite a lot in high school."

"She did," Blaine added. "Rachel is an excellent babysitter."

"If you're sure," Finn added. He handed Sadie to Rachel and watched as she snuggled up to the young woman and stuck her thumb into her mouth. Finn smiled and tugged her thumb away gently. "Everything you need is in the house. Her dinner is ready, and her bedtime is at seven o'clock. I should be back around nine, nine-thirty. All of our numbers are on the fridge, so don't hesitate to call."

"I think we'll be okay," Rachel said. "Right, Sadie?" The little girl smiled and nodded her head in response.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and squeezed, his thumb brushing gently against her collarbone. "Seriously, Rach. Thanks for doing this." He watched Rachel smile before he leaned forward and kissed Sadie's forehead. "Goodbye, Sadie girl. Be good for Rachel. Love you."

Sadie waved her little hand. "Buh-bye, Dada."

Finn took another moment to watch Rachel walk into his house, carrying his daughter in her arms. With a soft smile on his face, he got into his car.

* * *

**xi.**

No one else was home yet. Not that Finn expected anything different, since it was a Friday night. He took of his coat and set his bag down and then walked into the living room, where all was dark except for the light from the television.

Finn smiled and felt something stir in his heart when he saw Rachel curled up on the couch. She was holding Sadie, who was sleeping against her. Rachel had the volume on the television turned down and was stroking her fingers through Sadie's curls as she sang softly.

Finn couldn't bring himself to say anything, because he didn't want to ruin the wonderful moment he was witnessing. He had never seen Sadie warm up to someone so quickly before.

It seemed that Rachel knew someone was watching her. She stopped singing and looked up, smiling when she saw Finn standing there.

"Hello, Finn," she whispered. "How were the conferences?"

"They were fine," Finn whispered back. He sat on the couch next to Rachel and ran a hand through his daughter's hair. As always, his heart swelled when he looked at her. Sadie really was the best thing that ever happened to him. He hadn't really planned on being a single father at twenty-five, but he didn't mind the change in plans. He couldn't imagine anything better, actually.

"How was she?" Finn asked.

"She was perfect," Rachel said. "She's so well behaved."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I do what I can."

Rachel carefully stood up so as not to jostle the sleeping toddler. Finn directed her upstairs and down the hall, where Sadie's room was. Rachel gently laid the little girl on the changing table, and Finn quickly changed her into her pajamas. She didn't wake at all, and it wasn't long before she was in her crib, sound asleep.

Rachel kissed her forehead before backing away and allowing Finn to do the same. He pulled the blanket up around her before they left the room. Finn shut the door softly behind them and then turned to face Rachel.

"I seriously don't know how to thank you for this, Rach," Finn said. "You're a life saver."

Rachel bit her lip as she smiled up at Finn. "It was fine, really. I didn't mind it at all."

"Still." Finn pulled his wallet out. "What's the rate for babysitters? You have to have more than some teenager—"

"Finn, really." Rachel put her hand over his to stop him from going through his wallet. "You don't have to pay me. It's fine."

Finn looked down at her hand over his. "There has to be something that I can do for you." Getting a sudden idea, her flipped his hand over under hers and wrapped his fingers around her small palm. She looked up at him with wide eyes, but he just smiled at her. "Let me take you out to dinner, Rachel."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "But why? You don't have to take me out just because I watched your daughter for one night, Finn."

With a sudden courage that Finn hadn't realized he had, he said, "That's not why I asked. I'm asking to take you out because I want to."

Rachel looked into his eyes, obviously searching. When she saw nothing but sincerity shining in his amber eyes, she nodded her head and graced him with a smile. "That sounds wonderful."

Finn grinned and tightened his hand around hers. "Is this Sunday okay?"

"Sunday is perfect."

* * *

**xii.**

"Hudson, how long has it been since you've gotten some?"

Finn glared at Puck as he set Sadie in the sink. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered some into her thick hair. "Really, Puck?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. It's my job to know this shit."

Before Finn could say anything else, Sam interrupted him. "It had to have been that one girl from six months ago. What was her name? Tammy?"

Finn's cheeks turned bright red. "Yes," he mumbled.

Puck burst out laughing. "Oh, Hudson. Was it a one night stand?" When Finn's cheeks only reddened further, Puck laughed even harder and clapped Finn on the back.

"Come on, man," Sam said. "Everyone has needs. You can't hold it against Finn. Especially since you've had quite a few one nights stands yourself. Like last night."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a sex shark. Look, Finn. I'm sure if you play your cards right, you'll have Berry with you in no time at all."

Finn glared at Puck once again and rinsed the soap off of Sadie. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Damn." Puck let out a low whistle. "You must really like her."

Finn didn't say anything as he wrapped a towel around Sadie and lifted her out of the sink. Puck just smirked and Sam nodded his head.

"I really think he does," the blonde man said. "Finn really has it bad for Miss Rachel Berry."

Just then, Kurt came bustling into the nursery, where they had moved so Finn could put Sadie in her pajamas. He was holding a pair of dark jeans and a gray sweater. He held them up against Finn and tilted his head as he looked at it critically.

"This will do," he finally declared.

Finn stepped around Kurt so he could finish getting Sadie ready. "What are you doing?"

"I have to make sure that you're dressed properly, Finn. Rachel is a Tony Award winning Broadway actress who is opening her own theater. She is not like the other girls that you've dated in the past." He reached up and pushed Finn's hair back. "Now, what are we going to do with your hair?"

Finn dodged Kurt's hand. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's not a badass Mohawk like mine," Puck quipped.

Kurt snorted. "Puckerman, don't even get me started on the monstrosity that is your hair."

"Hey! The ladies love my hair. Right, Sadie?" As if to prove his point, Sadie reached forward and grabbed a handful of Puck's Mohawk, tugging hard.

Kurt laughed before he said, "Finn, let me take some gel to your hair—"

"No way."

"But it gets so messy—"

Finn slapped Kurt's hands away. "My hair is fine. But thanks for picking my clothes out. I guess."

"Well I have these shoes—"

"No."

"But Finn—"

"No."

* * *

**xiii.**

Rachel looked down at her hand. It was entwined with Finn's as they walked through the park. It was just cool enough out that Rachel had to walk just a little bit closer to Finn in order to stay warm. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, as he pulled her closer and twined their fingers together.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Finn," Rachel said.

Finn grinned down at her, revealing that cute dimple in his left cheek. "I did too, Rach. I was hoping that we could do this again some time."

"Of course!" Rachel's heart was thumping with excitement as Finn pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They stopped at a bridge, standing closer together to share heat as the breeze picked up a little bit.

"Awesome." Finn's hand rubbed up and down Rachel's arm, and she turned to face him. He smiled down at her, and Rachel slid a hand up Finn's chest. His face tilted towards her, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Rachel's hands slid up until she had her arms wrapped around Finn's neck. They both moved until the gap was closed between them, and Finn's mouth came down over hers.

Their mouths moved against each other's gently, and Finn's tongue slipped into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Several long, blissful moments passed before they broke apart. Finn rested his forehead against Rachel's as her small hands fisted in his sweater.

"Wow," Rachel breathed.

Finn chuckled and tilted her chin up, kissing her softly once again. Finn finally found someone that he could really see himself spending the rest of his life with. It wasn't very hard to see her running around with Sadie, or chasing around some of Sadie's brothers and sisters. And it didn't scare him at all that he was already feeling like this.

* * *

**xiv.**

Blaine watched in amusement as Rachel bustled around the living room. When she got nervous, she would compensate by cleaning. She was currently dusting every available surface in the living room, and Blaine put a hand out to stop her.

"Rachel, would you relax? You've babysat Sadie and hung out with her a bunch of times. She loves you."

"But that was before I was dating her father!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, Sadie is only a year and half. And like I said, she loves you. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I know, I Just…" Rachel twisted her hands together. "I really, really like Finn. And I just adore Sadie. I really don't want to mess this up, Blaine. I care about them so much."

"Holy crap." Blaine blinked in surprise at his cousin. "You want to be a part of their little family, don't you?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed. She had already achieved so much in her life. She had her dream career, she was opening her own theater, and everything was great. She might have only been twenty-three, but she could see herself with Finn and Sadie… and maybe even a few more kids.

Blaine jumped up and pointed a finger at her. "Oh my God, you totally do!"

Rachel collapsed onto the couch and grabbed a pillow. She covered her face with it in order to hide the large smile forming on her face. The last thing she needed was for Blaine to tell Kurt that she was already thinking about this sort of thing with his brother. He would tell Finn for sure, and she didn't want to jump the gun on this. She and Finn had been only dating for a month at this point, after all.

"Rachel, that is so cute," Blaine gushed.

Rachel peeked out from under the pillow. "Do you think you could keep this to yourself for now? I'd rather not send Finn running."

Blaine grinned. "I think you'll find that you don't have to worry about that." Blaine had it on very good authority (read: Kurt) that Finn was just as attached to Rachel as she was to him.

* * *

**xv.**

"Hey, Rachel." Finn grinned as he opened the door and greeted his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she stretched onto her tiptoes for a kiss. He pulled her close and kissed her again before stepping aside and allowing her to step into the house. "The guys are out today, so it's just you, me, and Sadie."

"That sounds perfect," Rachel said. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen," Finn answered. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen together. Sadie was perched in her highchair with a spoon clutched in her tiny hand. She banged it against the tray when she spotted Rachel and let out a shriek.

"Ray!" she squealed.

"Hello, Sadie!" Rachel let go of Finn's hand greeted Sadie with a kiss on the top of the head. The little girl responded by patting Rachel's cheeks with both of her hands and giggling.

"Ray Ray Ray," she called.

Rachel chuckled. "It kind of sounds like your singing, Sadie girl!"

Finn grinned as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's copying you, Rach," he said. "She hears you singing all the time. She loves it. I love it, too."

Rachel beamed before she lifted Sadie out of her high chair. She started singing a song that her fathers used to sing to her when she was a child, twirling Sadie around the kitchen as she did so. The little girl giggled and tried to sing along.

Finn leaned against the counter and watched as his two favorite girls sang and danced. He would be perfectly okay if this was the way they were going to spend the entire day. And it wasn't long before his two girls managed to get him to dance with them.

* * *

**xvi.**

"Dude. Dude, come here." Puck reached out and grabbed Finn's arm. "Do you know who that is?" He pointed to a pretty blonde who was working with a few kids across the stage.

Finn smirked. He knew exactly who that was, but now was a perfect opportunity to mess with Puck. "No, I don't."

Puck smoothed a hand over his Mohawk and then snatched Sadie from Finn. If there was one thing that he had learned since moving in with Finn and his daughter, it was that Sadie could be quite the chick magnet.

The blonde woman sent the kids on their way, giving Puck the perfect time to approach. With Sadie perched on his hip, he said, "Hello. Do you teach here?"

She looked up and smiled politely at Puck. "I do. I'm Quinn Fabray, and I run the majority of the drama workshops here."

"Sweet. What class would you recommend for my niece? She's really into this acting thing."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think that Sadie is a little young to be in an acting workshop?"

Puck looked at Sadie before he looked back up at Quinn. "How do you know who she is?"

"I'm Rachel's best friend," Quinn answered. "I know Finn and Sadie. And I know who you are, Puck." She wiggled her fingers at him and smiled at the toddler. "Bye, Sadie!" Quinn walked off then, leaving Puck standing there with his mouth hanging open.

He heard laughter behind him and turned to find Finn bent over, he was laughing so hard. Puck grabbed the nearest object (a pen) and winged it at his best friend.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me who she was!"

"You can just consider this payback for the time you told Coach Beiste that I was the one who messed up all the uniforms, asshole."

Puck groaned and found another pen to throw at Finn. Rachel came out from her office then and took Sadie out of the line of fire.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she greeted Finn with a quick kiss.

"Puck just met Quinn, and he totally brushed her off," Finn said with a chuckle.

Rachel laughed. She happened to know for a fact that Quinn had a thing for Puck, but she also knew that her best friend was going to make him work for it. Puck had no idea that he just met his match. "Oh. That explains that, then."

"Screw the two of you!" Puck exclaimed. "You're such cock blocks! See if I ever babysit Sadie for you again!"

* * *

**xvii.**

After they had spent the day with Sadie, Finn and Rachel had gone out for dinner. Sam was watching Sadie for the night, and Finn and Rachel were just walking back up to her house.

Finn bent to kiss Rachel. His lips moved languidly over hers as he kissed her deeply, pressing her up against the door. Rachel fisted her hands in his jacket, pulling him closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Finn pulled his lips from Rachel's only to reattach them to her jaw and neck. Rachel tilted her head back in order to give him more access as she tried to string together a few words enough to actually talk.

"You know," she finally managed. "Blaine is staying out with Kurt tonight. I have the whole house to myself."

"Really?" Finn pulled back just enough to look down at her. This was the first time that they would be completely and totally alone. They sure as hell were going to take advantage of this opportunity.

They made their way into the house and up into Rachel's room. She shut the door behind them and shed her jacket just as Finn took his off. Rachel toed off her heels. He took her into his arms, sliding his hands up her sides.

"Finn," Rachel breathed. His lips came down over her neck, nibbling and sucking. They walked backwards towards her bed. Finn sat down and pulled Rachel towards him as his hands slid under her dress and up her thighs to settle on her hips.

Rachel tugged his shirt up and over his head, running her hands over his sculpted chest. She pushed Finn back on the bed and then straddled his lap, her knees pressing on either side of his hips.

They slowly pulled each other's clothes off, taking the time to admire one another's forms. Soon, there were no barriers between them. Finn's large, calloused hands smoothed and stroked up and down Rachel's body. She arched into him, moaning his name as his lips closed around her nipple. She ground down against his hardness, and Finn groaned against her skin.

Rachel shifted until she slid down on to him. Finn's hands grasped her hips, helping to lift her as she rocked against him. Finn thrust into her as she placed her hands on his abdomen to steady herself. Rachel cried his name out, throwing her head back. Finn's hands smoothed up until he cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples.

It wasn't long before Rachel was falling apart over him. Finn thrust into her a few more times before he came hard. Rachel collapsed against his chest, curling her body around his. Finn's hands smoothed up and down her back, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Love you," he murmured.

Rachel pulled back and looked into his eyes. Finn was smiling at her, his amber eyes warm and full of love as he looked down at her. Rachel beamed at him and pressed up to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Finn."

* * *

**xviii.**

"Rachel, it's so good to see you again!" Carole Hummel hugged the young woman tightly as soon as she saw her. She had absolutely adored her from the moment she had first met her, and she knew that Rachel was perfect with for her Finn and her beautiful granddaughter.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Hummel," Rachel said as she hugged the older woman in return.

"Please, dear. Call me Carole." They walked into the kitchen together as Finn went into the living room with Burt and Blaine. Sadie toddled after the women and tugged on Rachel's jeans. She sat down at the kitchen table and lifted the little girl into her lap, cuddling her close.

"You're so good with her," Carole said quietly.

Rachel's cheeks pinked. "She makes it easy," she said. "I've never met a more wonderful little girl." As if she knew that they were talking about her, Sadie turned her face towards Rachel and smiled brightly. Rachel kissed her forehead and started playing a clapping game with her.

"You make Finn and Sadie so happy, you know," Carole said as she stirred the contents of the pot she was cooking. "I haven't seen a smile on his face like that in a long time."

"Mrs. Hummel—Carole…" Rachel hugged Sadie to her even more tightly. "They make me so happy, too. I love Finn, and I love Sadie. I can't imagine my life without them anymore."

Carole dropped the spoon she was holding and hugged Rachel tightly. "That's exactly what a mother wants to hear, Rachel."

* * *

**xix.**

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Rachel looked up from where she was setting Sadie into her crib. The little girl was already fast asleep, and Rachel had become a pro at changing her. She was around often to put her to bed, and she read her a story and sang her to sleep.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Finn leaning against the door to the nursery. She pulled the blanket over Sadie before going to join him outside in the hallway. Finn bent to kiss her before he took her hand and pulled her into his bedroom.

"I never told you about Sadie's mother," he said quietly once they were settled on his bed.

"Finn." Rachel cupped his cheeks in her hands and smoothed her thumbs under his eyes. "It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Finn gave her a half smile. "I know," he said. "But I love you, and I want you to know. It's important."

Rachel nodded her head and turned to face him. "Okay."

Finn told her about Josie and how he met her. He told her about when she got pregnant and how scared she seemed, and then he told her how Josie signed over all parental rights and left. By the end of his story, Rachel was holding his hand tightly.

"I cared about Josie," Finn admitted. "And she gave me the best thing in the world. But is it bad for me to think that… what she did was the best thing for Sadie?"

"She's your daughter," Rachel said. "And you know what's best for her. Despite it all, I think Josie knew that it was best for Sadie, as well."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and lay back on the bed. She snuggled into him, putting her hand over his heart. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as his hands smoothed up and down her back.

"Does it… does it make you upset that I sometimes think of you as Sadie's mother-figure type?" Finn didn't want to scare Rachel away by flat out calling her Sadie's mother. But he did think of her like that. He couldn't imagine anyone else. It really felt as if she was Sadie's mom.

To Finn's immense relief, Rachel beamed at him. "I love Sadie as if she were my own," Rachel revealed.

Finn grinned and rolled Rachel under him. She giggled as his lips came down over hers. "You were everything I didn't know I needed, Rachel. You're exactly what my daughter and I needed. God, I love you, Rach."

Rachel slid her hands under Finn's shirt and tugged it over his head. "I love you too, Finn. So much."

* * *

**xx.**

Finn threw a spatula at Puck.

"Ow! Fuck, Finn! What the hell!"

Finn glared at his best friend. "You told me that you would hire the clowns. We're having a circus party for my daughter's second birthday, Puck. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"She's two, Finn! I don't think she'll notice if her party is missing a few clowns."

Finn gave Puck an incredulous look. "She's been pointing at pictures of clowns all week, Puck."

"Damn. Your daughter really is smart. Where did she come from?"

"Very funny. We still have a huge issue. I'm going to have fifteen super excited two year olds running through here in about half an hour, and no clowns to entertain them."

Sam ran into the kitchen then. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Finally! What is it?"

Sam smirked before he held out three very brightly colored hats. "We're going to be clowns."

* * *

**xxi.**

"Please tell me someone is recording this." Quinn was attempting to stifle her laughter, but it wasn't really working.

Kurt was holding his iPhone up and was gleefully taking video of Puck, Sam, and Finn dressed up as clowns and trying to make balloon animals for the rambunctious group of toddlers. "Oh, I'm getting it all. This is gold!"

"Quinn, you might have to let Puck take you out after this," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. He really is a good guy, isn't he?"

"He is," Rachel said. "He might be crude and kind of a jerk, but he cares about his friends and family. And I think he'd be good for you, Quinn."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, Rachel?"

"Is it working?"

Quinn smiled when she looked over at Puck and caught his eye. "I think it is. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Finn joined her by the table. He had taken off his quickly thrown-together costume and clown makeup. He greeted Rachel with a kiss, and she turned around to face him in his arms.

"That was pretty fantastic," she said with a giggle.

"Oh." Finn groaned and shook his head. "Kurt got it all on camera, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But it was very sweet. It's just a father trying to make his little girl's birthday the best one it could possibly be."

Finn's eyes found Sadie in the crowd of kids. "Do you think it worked?"

"I think it worked perfectly," Rachel said. "She looks like she's having the time of her life. Though she might expect you to dress up as something even better next year."

And Finn knew that he, Sam, Puck, and Kurt would. Because they would do anything for that little girl.

* * *

**xxii.**

Rachel swung her hand, which was encased in Finn's as they walked through the zoo. Sadie was toddling along right in front of them, and she stopped to stare at the tiger in the cage. Her brown eyes were wide as she watched the animal.

"Do you think she might be a veterinarian?" Finn asked. "She loves animals."

"I think she'll be whatever she wants to be," Rachel said. "She's a brilliant little girl."

"She really is smart," Finn said with a nod of his head as he chuckled. "I don't think she gets that from me."

"That's not true. And she is definitely her father's daughter. You have a lot to be proud of, Finn. You're an amazing father."

Finn smiled down at Rachel before he bent to kiss her. They walked over to where Sadie was, and she pointed to the tiger. "Daddy, look! Kitty cat!"

Finn grinned as he picked his as he picked his daughter up. "Yes, Sadie girl. That's a very big kitty cat."

Rachel pulled her phone from her purse. "Let's get a picture!" she suggested.

They all crowded close, and Rachel held her phone out as she tried to take the picture. It was then that an older couple walked by and offered to take the picture of them. Sadie was cuddled close between Rachel and Finn as they all smiled brightly for the camera.

Rachel reached forward to take the phone back. The woman smiled as they both looked at the picture.

"What a sweet family," she said. "Your daughter is beautiful."

Rachel looked down at the picture. It really was a wonderful photo. She and Finn had been dating for a little under a year at this point, and she really felt as if Sadie was her daughter. And if she wasn't mistaken, Finn wanted her to be.

"She really is," Rachel said.

* * *

**xxiii.**

Rachel settled Sadie in her new big girl bed. She tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. "Night, Sadie. Love you."

Sadie patted Rachel's cheek sleepily. "Night-night. Love you, Momma."

Rachel froze and stared at the little girl. Tears came to her eyes as her heart swelled in her chest. She stared at her, but Sadie had already drifted off to sleep. She kissed her forehead again before she stood up and went into Finn's bedroom.

"Rachel?" Finn asked as soon as he saw her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel wiped at the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Nothing is wrong." She climbed onto the bed and crawled close to Finn. "Sadie… Sadie called me momma."

Finn beamed at her and pulled her into his arms. "Rachel, that's amazing!" He kissed her hard and felt his love for the woman in his arms grow.

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad? Rachel, this is wonderful. Unless… you don't think it's wonderful."

"I do! I really do." Rachel bit her lip before she said, "I would love to be Sadie's mom. If that's okay with you."

"Rachel…" Finn kissed her forehead before he reached into his bedside table. "You should know by now that that's more than okay with me. In fact…" He revealed a small velvet box in his hand opened it, showing her the beautiful ring nestled inside. "I was kind of hoping you might want to be my wife, too."

Rachel looked at the ring before she looked up at Finn. Beaming, she threw her arms around Finn and kissed him deeply. He laughed as he pulled back and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I take it that that's a yes?"

"Of course it is! God, I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel."

* * *

**xxiv.**

"Beth! Chris! Get back here!"

Rachel stifled a laugh as Puck chased his and Quinn's and daughter around. Rachel and Finn's three year old son, Chris, was encouraging Beth to run away from her father. She put her hands on her round stomach, and Finn came up behind her and put his hands over hers.

"Our son is quite the trouble maker," he said.

"And so is our daughter," Rachel retorted. "Speaking of, where is Sadie? She better not be trying to get into the cake yet."

"I don't know, she's pretty sneaky." Finn said with a chuckle. He kissed his wife's cheek. "How are you and baby feeling?"

"Baby and I are feeling great," Rachel said. Finally taking pity on Puck, she called, "Chris, come over here and stop encouraging Beth!"

The little boy ran over to his parents and looked up at them with bright brown eyes. He was a little Finn clone, only with Rachel's eyes. He hugged their legs and grinned broadly at Rachel and Finn.

"I was just having fun, Momma!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sure you were, Chris," Finn said. He lifted his son up and the little boy patted his father's cheeks. "Now do me a favor and go hide Uncle Puck's guitar."

"Okay Daddy!" Chris scrambled down to the ground and took off into the house. Rachel watched with a mildly amused look on her face as she turned to her husband.

"And what was that about?"

Finn chuckled. "That's what Puck gets for hyping Beth up with sugar before sending her over to our house last night. I know he did it on purpose."

Rachel just shook her head and laughed. It was then that Sadie came running out of the house, a bright smile on her face. Finn heard her coming and scooped her up into his arms.

"Look who it is! It's my little girl!"

"Daddy!" Sadie laughed. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm six years old today!"

"You are." Finn frowned. "You're growing up too fast. No more of that. I forbid you from getting any older."

"Daddy." Sadie kissed his cheek. "You can't tell me to do that."

"She's right, Finn," Rachel said. She always loved how protective Finn was over their kids. It was really very sweet.

Sadie leaned over and patted Rachel's protruding stomach. "Do you think I can have a little sister for my birthday, Mommy? I love Chris, but I really want a little sister."

Rachel laughed and kissed Sadie's forehead. "I'll do what I can, Sadie. Why don't we go find Aunt Quinn and gather up all the kids so we can cut the cake?"

"Cake!" Sadie exclaimed. She wiggled free of her father's grasp and ran off in search of her aunt. Rachel gave Finn a kiss before following their daughter. Chris came running out of the house again. Finn scooped him up as they went over to the table the held the cake. They all started to sing happy birthday, and Finn wrapped his free arm around Rachel and dropped a kiss to the top her head.

This was his beautiful, wonderful family. He couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. :) I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
